


Shanghai Nights

by Sinfully_Lustful_Darling



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston-Fandom
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Restraints, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfully_Lustful_Darling/pseuds/Sinfully_Lustful_Darling
Summary: Tom is in Shanghai for business during the day, but nighttime is playtime.





	Shanghai Nights

"Finally, I'm done for the evening." I watched from our hotel bathroom as he walked to the mini bar and poured himself a glass of whiskey. He walked over and sat in the chair which was facing the balcony doors and overlooked the city of Shanghai. "Darling?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing peeking out from behind that door?" 

"My favorite pastime, watching you strut like a peacock." I walked over to where he was sitting and draped my arms over his shoulders. He leaned his head back into my stomach as I bent over and kissed the top of his head.

"I don't strut."

"You most certainly do, Mr. Hiddleston. I've seen it in video evidence and with my own eyes." I smiled as I heard his trademark 'ehehe'. He set his glass on the side table and kissed my hand.

"Come around here, I haven't seen your gorgeous face all day."

"Me? Gorgeous? In what realm?" He took my hand and led me around so I was facing him.

"This one." He stood up to his full height, cupped my face in his hands, leaned down and brushed his lips against mine. 

"Mmmm..." I licked my lips, the taste of the whiskey on my tongue. "Others would disagree."

"Let them." His voice deepened and had taken on a husky undertone as he whispered in my ear. "The only opinion on this subject that matters belongs to me...you are gorgeous and you are mine." I moaned as he took my earlobe in his mouth and started nibbling lightly before doing the same to my neck.

"Thomas…" I ran my fingers through his hair, undid his tie and let it fall to the floor while I slid his jacket off his shoulders.

"What, darling?" A growl rumbled in his chest as I unbuttoned his shirt. He increased the intensity of the bites until he reached my collarbone and sunk his teeth into my skin.

"Please." I moaned as the pain quickly turned pleasurable. 

"Please what..." My nipples tightened as he stood again to his full height, shirtless with fire in his eyes. His pupils were dilated and his cock twitched as his eyes examined the lingerie I chose to wear.

I walked over and climbed onto the bed, I crawled on my hands and knees toward him until I was in the middle, then sat on my heels with my knees bent, my head down and my hands in my lap. A shiver went down my spine as I heard the zipper of his pants being lowered. I smiled when I felt his weight on the bed. That smile turned into a huge grin when I saw his hard cock come into my view.

He took his finger and tipped my chin up and our eyes met. "Tell me what you want my love."

"You." I took a deep breath in as his lips crushed mine. He ran his fingers through my hair, then down my back and they found the clasp on my bra, unhooking it and sliding the straps down my shoulders while his tongue caressed my lower lip. I laid back and wrapped my legs around his waist as his lips started their descent down my neck until he reached my other collarbone, he left a bite mark identical to the first while my bra was unceremoniously tossed across the room.

“It was so hard to concentrate on the meeting today. I had to keep my mind in check because it would drift off and I found myself having to adjust my pants because my cock would  _ not _ behave.” I chuckled and played with the errant curl that hung over his eye.

“What went through your mind?”

“Your legs slung over my shoulders and the way your thighs squeeze my head when my face is buried in your cunt.” He took a nipple in his mouth while he cupped my other breast, he played with that nipple in time with the caresses from his tongue until they were both hardened which sent electric sensations directly to my pussy.

“Tell me more.” I tugged on his hair as he slid my panties off and they quickly joined my bra somewhere on the floor.

“I want you to move up against the headboard so I can use these.” He held up two of his ties. “You need to be tied up...I am in the mood to watch you squirm because you can’t touch me.”

“Fucker.” I smirked as I crawled up and laid my head on the pillow, my arms outstretched. I purred as he wrapped the ties around my wrists. 

“Look at you, naked and tied up just for me.” He stroked his shaft and straddled my face. I opened my mouth as he slid the head inside. “Suck.” I teased the tip with my tongue, swirling it around and dipping it in the slit. I watched as his brow furrowed, he grabbed my chin and squeezed. 

“I. Said. Suck. My. Cock.” He moved his hips forward so more slid into my mouth. He let go of my chin, ran his hand over my hair and down the side of my face as I started sucking. “There’s my good girl.”

I sucked while he continued fucking my mouth, he bit his bottom lip and a low purr emanated from his chest as he came, his cum coated my throat as I swallowed every drop. He pulled out with a wicked smile on his face. 

“Your turn...but on one condition...no cumming until I give you permission.” I stuck out my bottom lip. “Don’t sass me, baby girl or I will untie you and we will go to sleep.”

“Fuck off, Hiddleston.” I smirked, calling his bluff. I watched his as brow furrowed while he decided what to do next. “Aww, can we not decide what to do?” I chuckled.

“I know  _ exactly _ what I am going to do,  _ darling.” _ He untied my arms, flipped me over onto my stomach and landed a hard slap on my ass. “I am going to fuck you, I am going to cum and  _ you are not allowed to cum. _ ”

“Bastard.” I looked back at him with fire burning in my eyes.

“God damn right, baby.” Another slap landed on my ass. "Look how wet you are for me already…" he ran a finger over my pussy. "It's too bad you decided to be a brat, I was really going to enjoy burying my face in your cunt and licking it until you gushed all over my face." He then spread my legs and slammed his cock inside me.

“FUCK!” I buried my face into the pillow as he grabbed my hips. I felt his cock twitch before he started thrusting. I grabbed the sheets when he started rolling his hips.

“Does that feel good, baby? Do you love it when my cock is slamming into your pussy?” He bit his bottom lip and grunted.

“YES!” I moaned, moving my hips in time with his. He gripped them hard so I couldn’t move.

“You aren’t trying to make yourself cum are you?” He laughed as he continued thrusting. “I hope you aren’t because then you would be disobeying me and I would have to think of another punishment. I really don’t want to have to do that, baby.”

I pushed myself up on my elbows and put my ass in the air to change the angle he was fucking me. I purred as he wrapped my hair around his hand, pulling my head back. He leaned over my back and sunk his teeth into my neck.

“I love when you are like this, practically melting in my hands as I fuck you.” His hips pistoned against my ass. I was biting my lip as I fought the urge to come. I felt him quickly pull out and let go of my hair. “Roll over.”

I moved so I was laying on my back. I watched as he wrapped his hand around his shaft and started stroking it. I was salivating as he started pumping it harder, hips thrusting into his hand. He moaned loudly as cum shot out, covering my stomach and my breasts.

“God you look amazing with my cum on your body.” He moved off the bed, grabbed his phone and opened the camera. “Smile, love.” I smiled as he took photos of me at different angles. “Something to keep me entertained next time I am away.” He winked. He got up off the bed, went to the bathroom and brought out a wet rag to clean me up. Afterwards, he tucked us both in and cuddled against my back.

The next morning, I woke up to hear Tom moaning. I quietly rolled over and watched as he stroked himself. I licked my lips and smiled when he winked because he caught me.

“Morning, darling.” He smiled. “I believe I owe you something for being so good last night.” He moved and slid his hand between my legs. He slid two fingers inside me and groaned. “Already so wet.” He moved his fingers a few times before reaching over and moving me so I was straddling him. “Ride me until you cum, sweetheart.”

I slid down, taking him all in and moaning at the feeling of my walls stretching. I rolled my hips, then started moving up and down while he reached between my legs and started rubbing my clit. I locked eyes with him as he placed his hand on my hip, guiding me so his cock hit all the right spots. The sounds echoing off the walls were our moans and our skin slapping with each movement. I felt myself getting close when my walls clenched hard.

“Cum, baby, cum all over me.” I tossed my head back and groaned as I came. He kept thrusting as a couple more orgasms shook my body. When I was finished, I moved so I was laying on his chest.

"Thank you." I said breathlessly as he ran his hand over my back and toyed with my hair.

"You're welcome, my love."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
